


单身爸爸的天降小狼狗-24

by hyskys_33



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: KKH, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyskys_33/pseuds/hyskys_33
Summary: 不知道怎么形容这章，写了好久时间线还停留在同一天的感觉好抓狂……
Kudos: 12





	单身爸爸的天降小狼狗-24

堂本剛本来是打算袖手旁观，好好看看男友到底是如何应对这毫无预警的突击采访。  
他靠在酒店的房间窗边，一边看着相隔一条马路考场门口的沸反盈天，一边冷着一张脸刷着实时新闻。  
直到刷出那条朝日新闻的全网最速通稿：《堂本剛未婚夫松口，二人或将明年成婚》，他的表情突然变轻松。  
草草看了一遍新闻的正文，剛终于觉得自己很可笑：自己闹了这么久，就是担心光一还没对自己死心塌地罢了……可一直以来，他堂本剛才是对恋情最患得患失的不安定因素。  
当初狠心拉黑对方的是他，和杰西搞假新闻节外生枝的是他，现在故意把照片捅出去给传媒的人也是他，反而光一才是那个一见堂本剛误终生的人。  
剛从开始恋爱就面临了一地鸡毛的局面，初恋对象就是有妇之夫，自己在不知情的情况下当了那么久的第三者，而后一个人不知道经历了多少磨难才把小惠拉扯大。  
即使现在是云上之人，可这过程中他吃了多少旁人难以下咽的苦，只有自己最清楚。  
所以他的内心无法坦然接受光一带给他的这些甜。他不敢相信还有这种自己从来没见过的东西存在在这世上。  
这种轻松的恋爱，他自是没拥有过。所以全然不知道还有这种得来全不费功夫的纯洁恋人心。  
可现在，光一大胆地当着全日本的主流媒体说出坚定的婚约，没有任何犹豫和迟疑。  
已经发展到这步，剛又有什么更多的奢求呢？  
这其实他第一次听到属于自己的婚约。  
小惠的生父没给过他，短暂的盟誓也不过是为了得到他的身子，当时单纯的剛仅仅是听到一句“你好美”，就赴汤蹈火沉醉在那个充满着尖刀烈火的虚幻温柔乡；  
之前的床伴来来去去从未说过走心的话，有时候仅仅是开开房把剛吃干抹净，下半夜又去酒吧夜场寻欢作乐，床伴们没给过剛真情，剛甚至也从未想过索要这种东西，成年人的情爱里，甚至没有人愿意说假话哄对方开心。  
堂本剛流连欢场十几年，在无数个陌生的床上睡去又失魂落魄地醒来，终于在三十四岁这年听到了恋人的婚誓。  
而且是当着所有媒体、并没跟自己提前商量过、出乎意外的公开婚誓。  
终于不是性爱时候逢场作戏的情话，终于是对方冷静下来以后依然坚持的真心。  
剛看了看酒店的楼下，光一站在考场门口被一层层的人群围得水泄不通，没有惊慌失措，举止是令自己都觉得惊讶的得体大方……  
这个比自己小这么多的恋人，居然有如此成熟的反应。剛觉得自己发现了曾经从未发现过的光一的另一面。  
他突然就觉得这一切可以就此结束。  
既然是他堂本剛搞出来的，那就由他去摁下终止键。  
于是他披上衣服，戴了口罩，终于决定去把自己的小男孩解救于囹圄，又坦然和恋人最后一起曝光在镜头下。  
这一切都没有计划，毫无剧本。  
剛想到哪里，就遵从本心地去做。  
他知道传媒会播个两三天，新闻番组甚至会滚动播出这则时尚圈的爆炸新闻。  
但他不在乎。  
他只在乎光一是否百分百属于自己。  
他用自己的任性和心计，换来了一生的爱人。  
他觉得这种做法无可厚非，甚至理所应当。  
两个人逃离了那片喧嚣，终于躲进了电梯。  
剛那只把光一从人群中拉出来的手，还在牵着他。  
光一捏了捏剛手心里软软的肉，靠在电梯干净闪亮的镜面上，眼波含水，看着身边的爱人。  
剛的内心好忐忑，毕竟他是这一切的始作俑者。  
就算光一此刻还爱着他宠着他，可如果哪天纸包不住火，自己机关算尽得来的感情又会稍纵即逝。  
他眼神闪烁，不敢看向那一双可以把自己盯穿的眼睛。  
所幸光爸订的这间五星级酒店安保到位，传媒就算是跟到酒店门口也无法入内。总算可以让两个人有独处的机会。  
一路无话回到了房间，剛内心复杂地坐在套房的沙发上，怔怔地看着眼前茶几上的水杯。  
光一看着闷闷不乐的爱人，坐到他身边揽过他的肩：“怎么了，堂本太太，不开心吗？”  
“光一……”剛欲言又止，如果想要坦白，当下是最好的机会；如果现在不说，那以后就永远别说，他的内心愁肠百转，着急到眼眶泛红，“我……”  
光一一看到他红了眼睛，就心疼得无以复加，面对那么多家媒体时候的镇定自若全都不见，手忙脚乱地拿出纸巾给剛擦眼泪：“宝宝怎么了，别哭别哭。”  
“我觉得自己是个坏人……”剛越说越小声，马上就到坦白的边缘。  
“怎么会？为什么这么讲？”光一用手指轻轻摩挲着剛的肩膀，“在我心中，我的太太是最单纯善良的人，像水晶一样透亮。”  
剛突然停止了想要坦白的节奏，被光一这句话一下子点破：坦白什么啊，他觉得我是单纯善良的人，那我这辈子都单纯善良就好了……何苦瞎坦白为难自己。  
他心中那一瞬间的守序善良被光一给娇惯成昙花一现，果然只有混乱邪恶才最适合堂本剛。  
他眨巴着泛着泪光的双眼，见风使舵地对光一撒着娇：“因为我的存在，给小光添麻烦了……”  
光一揉了揉他的头顶，笑到见牙不见眼：“怎么会？我终于有了个机会当着全日本的民众向你求婚，也可以让那些惦记你的人都断了念想……”转而又神神秘秘地对剛说着耳语 ：“不过我现在可以买钻戒哦……我看了看这么多年爸妈给我的零花钱，居然攒下来一千多万，因为我也不怎么花嘛，足够给我们买对戒的了。”  
剛想不到直男居然可以这么省钱，惊讶地看向光一的双眼。  
“虽然和你的家产相比远不及万分之一啦……但我至少可以光明正大地向你求婚了。”光一用额头抵着剛的额头，柔声安慰着。  
剛突然反应过来：“天啊，小光，那你爸妈那边看到新闻会不会生气。”说着，做出担忧的神情，一切滴水不漏。  
光一坐在沙发上，让剛躺在自己的腿上休息，抚摸着他丝滑的长卷发，笃定地说：“宝贝，别怕，是我娶你，不是他们娶你……你在担心什么啊，傻猪猪。”说着肉麻的话，他顺势刮了一下剛的鼻梁。  
“不知道……觉得幸福来得有点太不真实。”剛仰着头对光一说到，“他们不养你的话我养你。”想了想又不放心地补充道：“零花钱别乱花，以后有得是用钱的地方，小桃出生还要花钱呢，你真有那份心，就花给孩子，戒指我不急的。”  
剛终于确信，以后的幸福他等得起。  
光一珍惜地低头吻了吻剛的额头，又带着坏笑问道：“要不要开电视？”  
剛诧异地看了光一一眼：“开电视做什么？”  
光一低声笑着：“一般来讲，这种时候正好赶上晚间新闻，每家民营台都会播咱俩今天的采访。”  
仿佛自己是置身事外的路人，光一居然看热闹不嫌事儿大，在剛不解的眼神中，拿遥控器摁开了电视机。  
五十多寸的4k电视反复播放着剛把光一从人堆里拽出来的镜头。  
小窗口里的新闻节目主持嘉宾，一个个惊讶到嘴巴都合不拢。  
由于尺度关系，大家倒是没有议论剛雪白脖颈上斑驳又明显的吻痕，却不可避免地关注起剛的孕肚。  
光一抚摸着剛的肚子，温柔地安慰他：“辛苦啦，小桃跟着爸爸去救我也辛苦啦。”  
剛的忧虑被抛到脑后，他躺在光一腿上，伸手勾住他的脖子，柔媚地索吻。  
光一低下头深深地吻住自己怎么都亲不够的唇，然后抬起头看了看电视屏幕：“剛，电视上在播你诶……”剛在一群记者的包围中杀出一条路的样子让光一太过心动，他留恋地盯着电视，眼睛都舍不得移开。  
“堂本光一先生，”剛佯怒娇嗔道，“活生生的堂本剛躺在你怀里，你却在看电视上的堂本剛？”  
光一看着在镜头的包围下那个漂亮娇小的恋人，又看了看自己怀中这个春情萌动的美人，突然觉得眼睛快要看不过来了，哪个都好看，哪个都看不够。  
剛被光一的这份犹豫搞到火大，自己居然吃起了自己的醋，他从沙发上爬起，挺着孕肚跨坐在光一的腿上，身体挡住了他盯着电视机的视线，单手捏起少年非常明显明显的下颚线，主动吻了过去：“只准看我，不准看他。”  
光一一时之间不知道怎么去哄这个吃着自己的醋的人，但送上门的美味没有不吃的道理，他含住剛的双唇，双手开始轻车熟路地顺着裙摆摸进去，几下就把剛的衣服拖到一干二净。  
“小傻子，哪有自己吃自己的醋的？”光一安抚着剛在孕期敏感的情绪，含住了他的乳珠，舌尖快速运动着，让主动送上门的剛毫无招架之力。  
电视中的剛冷漠潇洒，拒人于千里之外的气质让人不敢接近；眼前的剛淫荡放纵，不停往自己嘴里送着胸前的樱红，浪叫的声音灌满了整个房间，如果隔音差一点的话，从门口路过的陌生人听到剛的叫声都会羞红脸。  
“宝……”光一一边喘着粗气，一边散发着alpha气息引诱并安抚着怀中的人，“以后多上几次电视好不好？”少年低沉的声音充满蛊惑。  
“唔……老公……大力点吸我……”剛享受着乳头上传来的快感，“为什么……要……嗯啊……多上电视……哈啊……那里用力……”仅仅是被简单地吸几下乳头，剛已经开始发情。  
“因为那样很刺激啊。”光一看着电视上滚动播放的剛怒怼传媒的画面，手指突然塞进了还没有很湿润的菊穴，“边看电视里的你，边干你……看看你这骚样。”  
“痛……”这个字刚说出口，剛的骚点就被持续按压，像是水泵一样几下子就涌出了蜜汁。  
这种身体被光一完全掌控的感觉让剛好挫败，他一边被轻捣着肉穴，一边浪叫着用拳头像挠痒痒一样捶着光一的胸肌，“讨厌……为什么每次……嗯啊……好舒服……”  
剛被伺候到说不出一句完整的话，光一却余裕地一边动着手指一边问他：“每次都什么？每次都让你这么快出水吗，宝贝？”  
听了光一的问话，剛的脸上浮起两朵红晕，手上也没再继续捶光一，因为他知道如果继续下去除了助性让自己被吃得更狠以外没有别的作用，于是便乖乖地顺着光一的动作等着被猛插一顿。  
“宝，转过身去。”光一在性爱时候好听的低音让剛十分痴迷，很多时候都顺着声音任凭摆布，“背对着我，我们一起看电视。”光一摁到了另一个民营台，晚间的新闻番组甚至为堂本剛的婚讯紧急开了个特别板块。  
剛不明所以地转过身，光裸着身体坐在光一的裆部，一抬头就看到巨大电视屏幕里那个冷漠自制又穿着性冷淡风格长袍的自己。突然领悟到光一的意思，他羞红了脸，想要转过身往恋人的怀里钻。  
“不听话是吗？那我不插你了。”光一使出了自己百试百灵的杀手锏。  
剛顺从地听着光一的指示，眼角还残留着被欲望逼出来的难耐泪水，背对着光一露出雪白娇嫩的背肌，轻轻晃动着纤腰，渴求被肉棒狠狠贯穿。  
可光一只是褪下了裤子，阴茎还被内裤好好地包裹着，剛焦急地回头看着一脸坏笑的光一：“老公……快插我……都听你的……”  
光一贪婪地看着电视里的恋人，终于舍得拽下内裤，露出了粗长的肉棒：“坐上来吧，自己动。”  
剛很快就用肉穴找到了光一的龟头，并不需要适应那傲人的尺寸，就随即整口吞掉：“啊……好满……好撑……”剛自己用肉穴上下套弄着，却一直低着头，不敢看电视里那个看起来和当下反差如此大的自己。这一切剛觉得脸红想逃，却又无限沉迷。  
光一突然从身后揽住他的腰，不准他继续自己动。  
“光……怎么了……快给我……顶我啊……”虽然自己动起来的快感比不上被光一猛烈撞击来得爽，但现在后穴居然是一阵空虚，剛嘟着嘴巴侧过身，不满地问向胡闹的小男友。  
“剛不看着电视的话，是不会给你的。”光一一边说着，一边耀武扬威地用勃起的肉棒敲了敲剛的臀肉。  
“我看的……我看的啊……”剛终于百般不情愿地看向电视，此时正在播放他上次去纽约出差时候接受采访的画面，清丽淡然的表情，眼神透着一股厌世感，那时候他正处于和光一分手的疗伤期，整个人的气压都特别低，而此时此刻他的肉穴被光一狠狠顶弄，肚子里还有着他的孩子，“老公快点……快点顶我……嗯啊……这样太……哈啊……太折磨人了……”  
虽然发出了不满的声音，但剛的骚穴已经开始滴水，把光一的小腹沾湿了一大片。  
光一并没有听话照做，而是由着剛继续自己动。他考了一下午的试，出门又被突然采访，精神其实一直处于紧张状态，此刻他自私地想要休息一会儿，如果不是剛百般诱惑，他更愿意安安静静抱着恋人好好说说情话。  
可谁让太太这么想被操呢。  
他支起双臂靠沙发背上，双腿敞开，肉棒在中间粗长地直立着：“宝贝，自己动一会儿，老公有点累了。”  
剛任由光一的龟头擦过自己的敏感点，每次坐下都贪心地让肉棒顶着同一个位置，敏感的孕期身体果然很快就被这种慢节奏干到要高潮：“呜……光一……不行……怎么这么慢……哈啊……也会高潮……嗯……好丢脸……”剛被简单地顶弄了几下，肉穴已经开始剧烈收缩。  
光一不轻不重地拍着他的臀肉：“说明老公的肉棒厉害。”语气里不无得意，明明自己刚才还在说着累。  
剛又快速地在肉棒上套弄了几下，浪叫声愈发高亢，肉穴狠狠地夹紧，光一的肉棒顺着湿滑的肠道被挤了出来：“老公……啊……这就……嗯啊……高潮了……好厉害……老公的肉棒……好厉害……啊……”剛尖叫着跪在沙发前的地毯上，上身有些虚脱地趴在茶几边缘，肉穴滴了一小滩骚水在地毯上，下面的小嘴一开一合地喘着气。  
光一的肉棒还沾着新鲜的蜜汁，坚硬地直直指着天花板，他坐在沙发上饶有兴致地看着爱人自己把自己玩到高潮的一幕，本想继续大力抽插，可考虑到剛还怀着孩子，就停止了这么刺激的玩法。  
电视里他和剛的专题新闻还在继续播放，居然还有直播环节。演播室正在连线记者，而这个记者此刻就站在光一的考场门口。  
光一玩心四起，把剛整个抱起来。  
“老公……干嘛……”还没从高潮中缓过来的剛，突然被腾空抱起，软绵绵地问着光一。  
男友并没理会他的问题，径直把他抱到床边。  
酒店的窗户并不像剛家里那样都是单面玻璃，楼下的人只要往上看就真的可以窥探到一二。  
光一不由分说，还没射精的坚硬横冲直撞进入了刚刚被自己插到高潮的湿热嫩穴，一边向前猛推着自己的腰一边对剛耳语：“你看下面，他们在直播……”说着，又快速插了几下，伴着剛的浪叫接着说道，“直播我们的事。”  
剛趴在宽大的窗台上，上半身被暴露在窗前，肉体被反复快速撞击的快感和担心被下面的人看到的紧张感交织着，兴奋程度被无限放大。  
他知道无力抗拒光一这种带着恶作剧般的危险性爱，只能放任自己好好享受。  
身后的电视里传来了记者在楼下直播的声音：“这里就是堂本剛先生刚才突然出现的现场，之后他带着未婚夫光一君进入了我们对面的这间酒店。”记者说完，还转过身去指了指酒店的正门。  
剛一边被抽插一边淫叫不断：“老公……这样太……嗯啊……太危险……哈啊……顶得好舒服……求你……快把我抱到床上……啊……”  
所幸负责直播的摄像只是粗略拍了拍酒店，没有真的把摄像头对准上层的位置，不然全日本都会看到这场活春宫。  
记者的声音接着穿到剛的耳朵里：“根据刚才拍摄到的片段来看，剛先生目前已有大概六个月的身孕。这场忘年恋看似真的修成正果了。”  
光一听着这种说辞更加兴奋，肉棒在一片软烂中大力冲刺：“何止是修成正果，就在你头上被我狠狠干呢。”  
剛又羞又爽，上半身继续搭在窗台上，头低垂着怕自己被拍到，肉穴舒服到紧紧咬住光一的巨大：“老公……别说了……哈啊……太羞了……”  
光一似乎玩上瘾了，他轻轻扶住剛的小腹，坏笑着在剛的耳边发出气音：“小桃今天有乖吗？”说完，深深地顶了几下。  
“啊……有……小桃……嗯啊……特别乖……啊……好深……好爽……”剛颤抖着身体回答道，又要被送上高潮。  
“既然这么乖，”光一的龟头在肉穴尽头磨了几下，“那爸爸要好好奖励小桃。”说完又在最深处顶了顶，“爸爸这是在摸摸小桃的头。”  
“老公……救命……腰好酸……啊……要站不住了……”剛已经无力回应光一的挑逗，开始服软。  
楼下的记者还在直播，此刻已经开始抓住当时在场的围观群众挨个采访。  
一个吃瓜群众一脸八卦地回答着：“是的，堂本剛先生突然就冲了进来，直接把光一君给拉走了。”  
光一听了，继续摆动公狗腰：“所以我的肉棒，也要这样冲进剛的身体。”  
剛内心羞怯却无从抵抗，不停哀求着：“光……别说了……羞死了……哈啊……快干我……要被小光插晕过去了……嗯啊……”  
少年快速打桩，马上要进入高潮。  
“准备好了吗？”光一扶住剛的腰，温柔地在他后颈处说着耳语，牙齿不轻不重地咬了几口嫩嫩的颈肉。  
“准备好了……老公……快……快射给我……灌满我……啊……”剛的肉体叫嚣着更强烈的刺激，左右晃着肉臀，渴求更深的快感。  
“嗯……宝贝，都射给你……”年轻人的精液又浓又猛，被内射的瞬间，剛又爽到颤抖了一会儿。  
他身体挂在窗台上，脚尖保持着被插干时候的踮脚姿势，甚至连手指都毫无力气。体内的精液过了一会儿才一股一股地从有些红肿的穴口涌了出来。  
“光……抱我去床上，我要睡觉。”剛有气无力地说着，他不想理会外面的舆论纷扰，只想在这短暂的片刻沉浸在这个只属于自己的温柔乡。  
少年一改做爱时候的蛮勇和莽撞，温柔地把他抱在怀里，轻轻放在床上，盖好了被子，看着剛沉沉睡去，才终于肯去洗澡。  
光一从考场出来以后，只想着好好安抚剛的心情。洗过澡整个人才彻底清醒过来，拿起手机一看，果然自己的未接电话和line都爆炸了。  
混在一堆同学朋友发来的信息中的，是光爸光妈的未接来电和语音信箱。  
光一知道自己的爸妈对剛有过比较抗拒的态度，他做好最坏的准备，心情复杂地点开语音留言。  
“光一，”光妈的声音透过电波传来，“不要有压力。以前爸妈觉得你还没准备好，只是年轻爱玩，做了一些拆散你和剛君的事情……对不起。今天妈妈终于知道，我的孩子已经够格当一个丈夫、当一个父亲了。”  
光一有些不可置信，他毕竟也才刚成年，下午出考场之时到此刻所堆垒的全部坚强被光妈的几句话瓦解掉，他突然开始流泪。  
终于熬过来了，他和剛终于熬过来了，而自己也终于有家人做后盾……  
这一切是他曾经无法想象的，他甚至从没敢这样想。  
光一早已经做好计划：考上大学后就搬去剛家，爸妈既然需要时间同意，那自己就给他们时间。在爱情面前，光一从来不是一个乖顺的小孩。  
他继续颤抖着双手点开了第二条语音留言。  
“小光，”光爸的声音依然是听不出情绪的沉稳，“考完就带他回来吧，他大着肚子一直住酒店也不舒服，家里有榻榻米房间，宽敞方便……他这个月份了需要人照顾。”  
光爸从来都是话到嘴边留三分的性格，光一家一直没请过钟点工或者帮佣，如果光爸叫他把剛带回家照顾，那只能是光妈负责照顾快要生产的剛。  
是老天爷看我们太苦了吗……所以给我们这么大的礼物？剛，我终于可以放心把你带回家了。光一看着剛被自己折腾到熟睡的身影，小声对着他喃喃自语。  
经历了这些，少年终于卸下所有的心防和一直装在心里的压力，爬上了床，从背后环住剛的孕肚，靠在他的肩上，沉沉睡去。


End file.
